halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SPARTAN-118
Har. Leave messages under here. Various messages Am I to assume your going to stay here? If you are, maybe you can help us. -- Go to "My Preferences", go to the editing tab, and check ONLY the *Disable Rich Texting *Enable section editing via edit links *Show edit toolbar (requires JavaScript) *Show preview before edit box *Do not show editing tips Everything else uncheck. That should revert you back to Halo Fanon style editing. -- Let me know if it works out. -- We have a Template:Creator established unless you'd prefer the Writer. -- BTW, how did you find this Wiki? -- Hm... I can't find it.... That was fast anyway. The wiki is only like 3 days old... -- Ain't that the truth. Well, it might have been all the editing I did in the past 3 days, 177 to be precise. Anyway, so your not staying? -- Hmmm... I really can't think of anything else as of yet... I think we just need new members... Templates and Infobox's are the only things I can think of left that need to be done... -- Actually, we need the Usergroup pages set up if you can. -- I'll see if one of em has time.-- Mind if I make some changes to the KBG template? -- Banning yourself eh? -- You getting on IRC today? -- Um.... about your comment on Nova Celestia.... was that a question about it being in the RP? -- Sure and huh? -- I have no idea... Just because she is a higher rank doesn't mean that Melanie has to be in command, if your person assumes command of planetary defenses, she would not interfere. However, it would add an interesting element to the RP if Carter and Ruban entered into a power struggle during the battle. [[User:Regal One Four|'Regal One Four']] [[User talk:Regal One Four|'''COM]]' New Skin So, do you like the new skin? If you don't see any changes you need to clear your cache. -- lol. I was in a hurry. Didn't have time to check my spelling. -- Your having problems too? I guess it's not.... I thought it was my wirless connection.... Wonder what their doing... -- Hm? I'm going to fair and let him explain himself and shoot down his words when he says them Mister_Lonely: I bid you farewell. Mister_Lonely: I wish it might have turned out diffrently- sincerly It will turn out differently. No, you are just to deep in it. It's odd... I can't forget ''that you either ;) I bid you farewell. Hi. Well, well, well... You know what I love? I love it when someone tries to infiltrate you and pull your work apart... but before they get that chance... you catch them... Hey pal, you know, you've been a great guy. But I just happened to find a little something. It was a conversation between you and SPARTAN-08BLAM! on May 25, shortly after the creation of our wikia. Let's take a look... ---- 05:16:41 : are your secret plans! 05:16:46 : I want to know 05:16:52 : Actually, if the site actually becomes popular and they threaten our (Halo Fanon) site, I plan on, along with D1134 {AKA WhiskeyTangoFoxtrot }, TO BRING DOWN THE SITE 05:17:13 : It won't become popular though.... 05:17:56 : Yeah...better tp have a plan though Ah Liam... you really had us going. I was close to asking Roger to make you a real guardian too... but you just don't know who you can trust, huh? Ha! And you knew about D1134 socking that whole time! It was all part of your genius plan. Heh, you came close kid... you came really close. Too bad I'll never give you that chance... It's been a long time since I've used my good old banhammer. But I think she can wait. Meet me on IRC tomorrow to plead your case. It will be fun to watch you beg. Man, you came close to doing Halo Fanon's dirty work, good thing my old friend Jesse helped me stop you. I hope you and every person on Halo Fanon reading this right now have learned something about us... I hope that you all know: this place will live on and not one of you can destroy us. We may not be the biggest wiki out there but that doesn't mean you can take us down, you can't step on us, or grind us away like you have to others before. Our final breath will not be extinguished so easily... Now I will use SPARTAN-118 as an example of what happens to people when they try to overturn our wiki: complete annihilation. Hi Hi, I've read some of your articles Fallen heroes is pretty interesting. M&T told me about the IRC thing, but there's a problem on Ubuntu, so I need to wait until I make it to my dad's house to use his monster windows computer, I'll get back to you, thanks! Article of the Week or Month Can I request Nicholas Anderson for the next Fanon of the Month. Well I don't know, but can you do MJOLNIR armor, but a bit different, for my The Anomaly http://halolegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Anomaly article, I don't know if that was in your field? Thanks Thank you for signing! IRC is not working for me today for some reason.... -- Hey Hey, I noticed the change to Halo: The Beacon 2, does that mean M&T is going to start editing again? Oh, I bet, I can't wait to read more, good luck to the two of you! I've waited a long time to read more on it :)! wow Wow, okay, now I have the jitters of excitement, can't wait to hear more, and if you need any SPARTAN characters you're welcome to use mine! (:D) I decided to give this place a try!--DREADHEAD613 00:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) um... is it true that snap is renouncing guardian ship? Vote! You wanna cookie Liam? Then.... Thel 'Scythor The weilder of blades, the new age of Sangheilian warriors... Hello 118, I am going to inform you that I'm going to start a small battle on the Fallen Heroes RP. I know that you have stated that you will not take part in it, but I felt like you should be informed. The reason why "I'm" doing this is that Snap isn't taking part of the RP either so I took the liberty of doing it myself. I will try to make the battle happen according to the story so far and the first move will be made by the UNSC. If you have any questions or requests, I'm on the IRC, or just leave a message on the talk page. --Thel 'Scythor The weilder of blades, the new age of Sangheilian warriors... 11:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:NO U!!! Naah....I think it was you !!! >=P Bureaucrat Understand that there was never meant to be a "new" bureaucrat. That position was only for two people, Stephen and I. No one else was ever going to get it for safety reasons. Now events that unfolded yesterday were not intentional. Lauren wasn't really meant to become a bureaucrat. But since she has it appears Stephen and I will have to work around this issue. Complaining about it won't help you. -- Look... You aren't going to get Bureaucrat privileges. You've proven that you're not worthy for the spot, in my opinion, you shouldn't have even been given back your admin privileges. You're mostly an annoyance to us and you don't contribute too much. And the last incident when you "resigned" from this wiki was just stupid. "I'm quitting! No, no wait! I wanna' come back now! Give me privileges back!" Yeah... I don't think Bureaucrat status is gonna' happen for you anytime soon. Liam. How could you post that for everyone to see? Does everyone have to know about my epic failure? I tried, I know that I was there, why can't I be forgiven?... If I hurt you as well, I'm sorry... That's not what I'm most concerned about. It's the picture. Hyper Zergling 04:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I am in fact on every single day. But because I have work, I get on later than usual. About your request for Adminship: I have just requested Meats removal of Bureaucratic powers and as soon as that takes effect I shall grant you your request on the terms that you will perform my duties whilst I am not available. -- Vote Please! Oi. Eh, A'ight, I really don't care about IRC anymore, but I'm ban for some reason, I wasn't given a warning of anykind, nor told what I did, so, if you need me, contact me through my talk page until the ban is lifted. Don't bather with it, I don't know who did it, and quite frankly I don't care, thanks. TY Ty Reply Honestly, your not one to talk. You were one of the founders of this wiki yet you side with Ajax like a defectionist little *insert explitive*. Your a traitor to the wiki itself and consider yourself gone. I'm going to have a long conversation with a certain someone about this. Meh, not long before that certain someone gets the message and we see where your little merge bs goes. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC)